Supernova
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Dia berkata Akashi Seijuuro adalah sebuah lubang hitam, namun pemuda itu bilang dia bukanlah matahari, melainkan bintang besar. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika bintang meledak? [Dedicated for FID ke 8 dan Akakise shipper.]


Pertama kali Ryouta melihat Seijuuro, adalah saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru di _KyoDai_ , pemuda berambut merah itu bagaikan _Black hole_ yang akan menelan semua objek yang mendekat padanya. Ryouta berusaha menjauhi pria itu, dia takut tertelan oleh lubang hitam tanpa dasar dan mengambang tidak pasti.

Namun, entah dia sial atau beruntung, Seijuuro malah mendekatinya terus-menerus.

Ryouta berharap dia masih akan bisa melihat cahaya esok hari.

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Supernova © Rhen

Dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan FID 2016 dan untuk AkaKise Shipper

* * *

Musim semi tahun itu adalah salah satu musim semi yang masuk ke dalam _black list_ dalam kamus Kise Ryouta. Pasalnya, ketika pemuda pirang itu mengagumi keindahan sakura yang terbawa angin di halaman dekat gedung penerimaan, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang terus menengadah keatas, melihat pergerakan kelopak kecil berwarna pink itu.

Awalnya, model itu mengira bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu pastilah salah satu mahasiswa baru sepertinya—melihat bahwa dia juga mengenakan pakaian formal; kemeja putih dengan jas hitam, bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa meski pemuda itu jelas menggunakan barang _branded_. Sebagai model—meski sedang mengambil cuti beberapa bulan untuk menyesuaikan jadwalnya dengan kelas—, Ryouta tahu barang ber _merk_ dengan sekali lihat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam berkelas—entah _Kiton_ atau _Brioni_ —, sial. Dirinya saja hanya mengenakan _Armani_ pemberian salah satu klientnya dulu.

Dan pemuda itu menoleh, tepat ketika Ryouta secara terang-terangan menatapnya.

Mata pemuda itu... berbeda. Warnanya merah seperti rambutnya, dan kuning cerah, seperti matahari.

 _(Ryouta merasa jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat.)_

diDan pemuda itu tersenyum. Hanya senyuman kecil namun bisa membuat semburat merah menuju telinga sang pemuda kuning.

 _(Sial, jika saya dia mengenakan_ three piece suit _, Ryouta yakin para wanita akan langsung mengerubunginya layak semut.)_

 _(Meski tidak dipungkiri banyak mata yang menatap malu-malu kearah pemuda itu.)_

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, untuk sedetik kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berbicara tanpa suara.

 **I got you.**

Seketika bulu roma Ryouta berdiri. Senyum pemuda itu menjadi lebih lebar, matanya mengecil sebelum ia berbalik badan dan pergi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ryouta merasakan sesuatu yang disebut ketakutan.

* * *

Ryouta akhirnya tahu nama pemuda itu.

Akashi Seijuuro. Salah satu pemain _shogi_ profesional yang menjadi buah bibir karena berhasil menjadi _pro_ saat masih menginjak usia sepuluh.

Well, bukan salah Ryouta jika dia tidak tahu. Akashi Seijuuro menghilang ketika menyelesaikan turnamen terakhirnya yang diselenggarakan di Tokyo tiga tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebab mundurnya pemuda itu dari dunia _shogi._

Tapi, pemuda itu disini sekarang. Kuliah dengan mengambil _Engineering,_ kemungkinan besar meneruskan bisnis sang Ayah. Ryouta dengar Akashi Masaomi mempunyai banyak sekali anak perusahaan dengan Akashi Group sebagai perusahaan utama. Dia tidak ingin menjabarkan kekayaan Seijuuro, bisa-bisa dia nanti tidak bisa tidur.

Dengan dirinya yang mengambil _Information and Communication,_ Ryouta berharap tidak akan banyak bertemu dengan Seijuuro.

Tapi dirinya salah besar. Mereka ada kelas bersama, di kelas pertama bahasa Jepang, duduk bersebelahan.

Ryouta merasa dia seharusnya menuruti saran Shintarou dengan mengenakan baju berwarna merah tua untuk menghindari kesialan karena, tampaknya Gemini berada di urutan paling bawah sementara Sagittarius menempati urutan pertama.

Namun, dengan nakalnya ia dengan tidak mengikuti nasihat _Oha Asa_ , dan dia merasakan sendiri akibatnya.

Dengan malas, Ryouta mengeluarkan buku kosong dan mulai menulis sebuah gambar anak ayam kecil di beberapa bagian. Berada di sebelah Akashi Seijuuro membuatnya takut. Dia takut akan ditelan.

Tangannya sedang asyik menggoreskan pulpen di atas buku—kali ini dia menggambar dua anak ayam. Satunya memiliki bulu mata yang agak panjang, sedang satunya mempunyai gradasi mata yang berbeda. Eh? Itu seperti mirip dengan seseorang...— saat sebuah kertas note kecil terjulur ke arahnya.

 **Bagaimana kabarmu?**

Dia menoleh dan melihat Seijuuro sedang menopang dagunya—yang sial, dagunya lancip.— dan memandang Ryouta. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ryouta hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro menanyakan kabarnya?

Mendengus kecil, Seijuuro menulis lagi di note kecil yang ada dekat bukunya yang masih tertutup rapat dan menggoreskan tulisan disana. Dia menyerahkannya lagi kepada Ryouta.

 **Aku bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu?**

Merasa aneh, Ryouta balas menulis.

Kau... bertanya tentangku, ssu?

Dengan kikuk, Ryouta memberikan kertas itu kepada Seijuuro.

 **Memangnya aku menyerahkan kertas ini kepada siapa lagi, Ryouta?** adalah balasan yang diterima oleh Ryouta.

Memangnya sejak kapan dia memperkenalkan diri pada sang Akashi? Terlebih, dia sudah menyebutkan—menulis!— namanya.

Aku rasa kita belum terlalu akrab untuk saling memanggil nama, Akashi-san. Kau membuatku takut.

 **Aku membuatmu takut?**

Meski kata-kata yang dituliskan bersifat pertanyaan, wajah Seijuuro tidak menunjukan bahwa pemuda itu tidak tahu menahu akan masalah ini.

Akashi Seijuuro tahu bahwa Ryouta takut padanya.

Kau bagaikan lubang hitam di angkasa, ssu. Kau menghisap semua yang dekat denganmu hingga tidak bersisa. Aku takut. Aku takut terhisap dan tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Terlalu jujur. Sebaiknya diganti.

Kau menyeramkan, ssu.

Yap. Ini lebih baik. Dengan cekatan tangannya menyembunyikan kertas yang pertama ia tulis dan menjulurkan note itu ke sang merah, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Ah, senyuman itu yang membuat Ryouta menjadi /tertarik/ kepada Seijuuro pertama kali.

Tidak. Ryouta, kau harus tetap fokus.

 **Aku mendengar jika kau disebut sebagai matahari disini, eh?**

Ryouta menyerengitkan dahinya. Apa Seijuuro adalah orang yang suka membuat orang memutar otak? Sedetik dia bertanya satu hal, detik berikutnya dia bertanya hal lain.

Aku tidak tahu ada hal seperti itu. Darimana kau mendengarnya?

 **Aku mempunyai sumber informasiku tersendiri.**

Kau seperti agent penting, ssu. Aku semakin yakin jika kau adalah sebuah lubang hitam yang akan menelan semua yang mendekatimu. Aku tidak berani dekat-dekat denganmu, ssu. Aku belum mau hilang.

Ryouta baru saja memberikan kertas itu kepada Seijuuro saat menyadari apa yang dia tulis.

 _Ryouta, untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang diterima di Universitas ini, kau amat bodoh._ Ryouta mengutuk. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja.

"Jadi, aku membuatmu takut, Ryouta?" Suara milik Seijuuro mengalun pelan. Suaranya tidak seperti bayangan Ryouta; berat, mungkin seperti _oyaji_ yang dulu sering menawarinya permen. Untung saja waktu itu dia selamat.

"Hngg..." Sang pirang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial, kemana semua bakat akting miliknya?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak setuju jika ada yang berkata jika kau adalah matahari." Dia memulai. "Kau adalah sebuah bintang. Bintang yang amat besar dan memancarkan cahayanya sendiri."

Ryouta tidak tahu harus tersipu karena dipuji atau bagaimana. Jadi, dia bertanya. "Errr.. Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika bintang meledak?" Seijuuro bertanya, membuat senyum yang membuat Ryouta merinding, lagi. Seijuuro seperti koin. Dia memiliki dua sisi berbeda.

"Mereka... akan mati?" Seijuuro menggeleng.

"Ketika bintang meledak, akan terjadi dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama, akan tercipta bintang baru yang menerangi bumi kembali dengan cahayanya yang kecil," Jeda sejenak. "Yang kedua, jika sebuah bintang besar meledak, ledakannya akan membuat gravitasi menjadi tidak stabil hingga membentuk lubang hitam."

Jantung Ryouta seakan berhenti sejenak.

"Nah, jika suatu saat _kau_ meledak, apa kau akan menjadi bintang baru, atau justru lubang hitam sepertiku, Ryouta?"

Dan kali ini, Ryouta tidak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

END

.

.

 **A/N**

Fic yang dibuat ngebut untuk memperingati FID. Idenya sudah ada tapi setiap ngeliat Ms. Word selalu blank :""))

Dan, kabar baiknya, fic ini akan menjadi trilogy /apa mohon untuk menunggu prequel dan sequel ouo)b /emangadayangmau

Akhir kata, selamat merdeka, para FujoDan xD)b

.

Salam sayang,

Rhen


End file.
